Connections Between a Wolf and the Stars
by harry potter is my muse
Summary: SLASH. Written for a challenge by a group of people. Set during fifth year. I am pretty bad at summaries... SBRL mentioned JPLE


It was their fifth year. Sirius, Remus, Little Peter -as he was called- and James were on their way to Hogwarts for their start of the term feast. They had just finished watching the first years get sorted in to their houses when Sirius started talking more and more to James.

"We should totally play that awesome prank we planned on Snape this year," said Sirius. James replied with, "Yes, we shall, but first I have to know how much everything is going to cost, we will need to avoid Peeves, and what would happen if I get caught?"

Neither of the boys knew that Remus, who wanted to join them also, was scared too because of being made a prefect. He figured that it would set a bad example to get caught in the prank. He also wanted to have Sirius join him tonight, seeing as it was going to be a full moon. He had the night off from Prefect duties because Professor McGonagall knew that those were the nights that Remus couldn't patrol.

"Sirius, are you up for a little town wondering tonight? Maybe find some more secret passages to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Why yes, I would love to Remus. What time and place shall we meet?" Sirius replied, grinning comically at his friend.

Remus had to think because he never made the time or place, it was always James with him who had made the plans.

"I normally meet James round 8pm at the gates of the castle. Please don't get caught. We don't need Filch to know about me."

8pm rolled around sooner than expected. Sirius was really excited because he was never allowed to be with Remus on full moon. James always went with the man who Sirius had the biggest crush on.

"Where shall we head to, dear friend?" "We need to go to a certain cave that only myself and James knows about. Also, please make sure if you can, to be in animal form. It will look very awkward with a human and werewolf together, roaming around."

Little did Sirius know that the cave they were in was the cave he would one day use again in the future. While roaming the streets of Hogsmeade in the middle of the night, Remus decided he needed to get something off his chest. He had kept it secret for quite some time, afraid of Sirius's reaction. He had to tell Sirius he loved him. So, Remus gathered up his Gryffindor courage and told him.

"Sirius you may or may not like me after this, but I love you a lot. James only went with me on the full moons because he was afraid something might happen and you would spill my secret." Sirius couldn't have been happier. The man he loved had told _him _that he loved him. Sirius grinned and replied "I love you too and nothing would ever make me spill your secret."

A few months later James and Lily started dating and it was Quidditch season. James was about to break a school record when BAM a Slytherin beater hit a bludger and broke James' arm and shattered his leg. When James tried to heal himself he had the unfortunate fate of removing his bones all together. Madam Pomfrey was not happy with this and made James stay for 5 weeks for a painfully slow recovery.

"Remus, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to Madam Puddifoot's?" asked a very bashful Sirius who got the answer he wasn't expecting. "Sure just don't tell anyone that I'm a werewolf, is all," Remus said with a very wide and beautiful smile.

As soon as they made the plan for a Saturday night date, they went to Hogsmeade to go shopping for James. James was back in the hospital wing, but for this time he pissed off Lily to the point where she jinxed all his bones to banishment so he had to re-grow his bones again. The boys went into Zonkos. They collected a lot of different stuff. As soon as they went to the hospital wing to show James, Sirius decided it was time Remus had a little extra fun.

"James, tonight Remus is going to help me pull off your prank. are you ok with this?" Sirius wanted to do the prank badly and James could see it. "Alright but bring Little Peter with you as he needs to get away from me." said a very agitated James when they saw Peter coming their way.

Remus and Sirius played their pranks together, managing to keep themselves out of trouble, while making sure that Snape took the punishment in their place.

The two boys snuck up to their dormitory and went to their rooms. Sirius jumped on Remus' back, clinging tightly as he wound his fingers through his hair. He planted several gentle, sweet kisses along Remus' neck before he was swung round to face his loved one. Sirius grinned sheepishly as Remus pushed up against him, not allowing a single inch of space between them. The rest of their night together was wonderful, and neither of them wanted to leave the other's side the next day, or any day after that. They were perfectly happy in their own little world, with James and Little Peter unaware of the fact that their two best friends had initiated a relationship together. The relationship would carry on for the rest of their lives and they both remained loyal to each other, even through times where their relationship seemed to be on the rocks, but they managed to pull through, showing that there really was an unbreakable connection between a wolf and the stars.


End file.
